


A Yellow House in July

by Lulununu333



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor our married, have a child, and our ready for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yellow House in July

I walked down the sidewalk holding my child, and husband's hand. We came to our house, a small brick building painted yellow. It was an old house and it had a chimney that still worked. On the outside there were green bushes, roses, lilies, daffodils, and pansies of five different colors. We had a front yard of freshly mowed grass, and a white picket fence. In the back we had a small garden in the limited space, the rest was filled with a driveway. We entered the house and Oliver sent Mira to wash up before dinner. Oliver and I had made pot roast and it was probably finished by now. I set the table, a beautiful hand crafted piece given to me as a gift from one of my clients who was particularly appreciative. This sort of thing happened a lot though. I didn’t do things like Annalise did. 

When I was done with the internship, I knew that I had to change things. I had some skeletons in my closet but I had to move on from that. In the end we did get away with murder. The woman that set us on that path was now locked up forever. So I didn’t run things like her. I wasn’t a teacher, I only took on cases. I made friends not enemies. I didn’t get people off who didn’t deserve it, and I didn’t drag people through the mud in order to prove them innocent. I didn’t even use Oliver anymore, I did things by the book. By helping so many people I believe that I have made up for what I did back then, killing someone, even if they deserved to die. 

I remember telling Oliver about it, and he broke up with me right away. Still though he was conflicted and didn’t go to the police. I want to say that I let him come to his own decision but I didn’t. I convinced him that I didn’t really kill someone but only helped out a friend. I told him that I only let the police officer get arrested because because I knew that Annalise would get him off. Some days I do believe that and others I don’t. He came around though and he didn’t feel inch of guilt when Analease ended up in jail.

Now we live a happy life with an adopted girl. we got her when she was only four months old, and now she’s six. We know that that might change later though so we made sure to get her nothing pink. Her room is painted orange, that was Olie’s choice. I thought we should have skipped the color thing entirely and just painted it black or white. I don’t regret going with his opinion though. That’s why I moved into his apartment instead of mine, it was so much more nice and comfy. We didn’t move to our current house til Mira came along. Not that we stayed in the apartment for that long. It was too hard to stay in the area after Annaliese went to jail. Most of her other interns did the same. All except Laurel who won’t be going anywhere for a while. I don’t talk to the others anymore though, and since we really did get off scott free, I don’t see them either. The only thing in my life from that time is Oliver, and I always felt that he was separate. 

“Connor, did you hear me, I asked if you wanted to go over to the Jenkens’ Saturday evening.” I woke up out of my stooper to see my husband looking at me with concern in his eyes. I told him that I was fine. For some reason I couldn’t seem to concentrate though. Not on Oliver, or our girl already wearing her cute bunny pajamas that my sister got for her. I just couldn’t stop myself from looking back to the past. Like when me and Ollie got married 10 years ago, the first case I won on my own, starting my own law firm, holding Mira in my arms for the first time. I saw it so clearly as if it happened just yesterday. Maybe I was afraid that it would all slip away. 

Today was Friday which means movie day. I curled up with Ollie and Mira, and we watched groundhog day. We wanted to show her all the classics if you could call groundhog day one. I certainly thought so though. All three of us only made it halfway through before we were fell asleep. I moved Mira to her bedroom but she insisted to be read to anyway. I joined Oliver in our bedroom but I still couldn’t sleep. We had things to discuss. Ollie wanted to adopt another child, but I thought that our family was big enough. We had talked about adopting several years before we got married. It always involved having two children, one boy and one girl. The process was a long and hard one, adopting Mira, so we thought that we would hold off on the second. Six years later Oliver realized that he still wanted that other child, while I made peace with the one. 

“Don’t you think that we’re missing something in our lives. Don’t you think that Mira would be happy with another child. We got so much joy raising Mira and were going to get so much more, and even more if we get another child” Oliver said. It was the same thing every time. Not that I was different. 

“I’m sorry I just don’t know if I will feel that way. I think our family is complete. Not only that but there is a money problem. It’s going to take a lot of time and energy to get another child. And I’m worried about MIra. She might not see a new baby as a good thing but a threat. She might feel that we think that she is not enough. I don’t want to put her through that stress.”

“We always said that we would have a second child. I know getting another would be hard but we could talk to Mira. I’ll love for her won’t change and I don’t know why she would think otherwise.” We had both said what we had said before and we hadn’t thought of anything new.

“let me think about it for a while, we can talk in the morning.” that is always how we ended it, because we knew that that was it. I turned away from Oliver and waited with a smile. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I wasn’t completely sure what he wanted so I let him tell me. We were still alright after the fight. We never let things get in between us, even big things like this, our love was too strong for that. 

I woke up to to still dark room. I recognized it, and had memories of it. The time I had spent here felt so far away and yet so close. It was Oliver’s old apartment, the one we used to live in. But Oliver wasn’t here. I got up and left the bedroom to see if he was in the rest of the apartment. He wasn’t there. I saw the newspaper by the door. Oliver used to be really into the print version before I finally got him to switch to all digital. But that was strange the date was off, and Oliver was on the front. I tried to remember how I got here and the memories of Oliver’s and I’s life seemed to be drifting away. No! he got off during the trial and a few months later Anneliese finally went to jail, while Ollie got off free. 

Fuck! no that wasn’t a dream! It was so vivid. But last night I don’t remember going to bed in Oliver’s arms. I remember...I remember going to the apartment alone. Sleeping here alone. I remember that as I drifted off I felt guilty for not having a harder time going to sleep. The truth is Ollie is still on trial, and facing a long time in jail, Annalise has no interest in helping him, and the others, their all too concentrated on rebecca sutter. I’m stuck in this unhappy reality with no Mira, no Ollie, no career, or anything that was in that fantasy. If I don’t figure out a way to get Ollie out myself, then that happy future will never become real.


End file.
